Catelyn Tully: Was wäre, wenn ich von Neds Indiskretion vor der Ehe
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: ... gewusst hätte? Catelyn Stark hasst den Bastard ihres Mannes. Als sie sich die Frage stellt, wie ihr Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn Ned sie von Neds Indiskretion vorher gewusst hätte, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört ihren Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.


_**Catelyn Tully:**_

 _ **Was wäre, wenn…**_

… _**ich von Neds Indiskretion vor der Ehe gewusst hätte?**_

* * *

 **Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.**

Es verletzte Catelyns Stolz, als sie das Kind in der Krippe liegen sah. Sicher, es war nichts weiter als ein Säugling. Aber ein Junge. Und er war hier. Eine Beleidigung an sie.

Ned ließ nicht mit sich reden. Er wollte den Jungen unbedingt in Winterfell bleiben lassen. Der Junge sollte sogar neben Robb als Bruder aufwachsen. Egal wie sehr Catelyn argumentiert hatte, wie sehr sie auch damit verletzte, es änderte sich nichts.

Stattdessen hatte das Geflüster begonnen. Über einen Bastard der womöglich Lady Ashara Dayn gehörte, der schönsten Frau von Westeros, die sich aus einem Turm geworfen hatte. Eine tragische Liebesgeschichte, sagten sie.

Catelyn verfluchte diese Geschichte und wünschte sich, dass sie von Neds Indiskretion vor der Ehe gewusst hätte. So wäre sie zumindest darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Alle Informationen hatte sie durch Geflüstert der Diener erfahren und dies war nicht unbedingt nett für sie gewesen. Die zweite Wahl. Eine Pflicht. Nur wegen dem Krieg. Alle das klingelte in ihren Ohren und beleidigte sie. Sie wünschte sich wirklich, dass sie es vorher gewusst hätte.

* * *

 **Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

Catelyn war den ganzen Morgen lang voller Furcht und Unglaube. Die Götter hatten sie zurückgeschickt. In der Zeit! Der Fremde hatte auch ihren geliebten Brandon wieder zum Leben erweckt und ihnen eine neue Chance auf Liebe gegeben.

Glücklich sah sie Brandon dabei zu, wie er Duelle im Tjost erfolgreich gewann und dabei ihre Gunst trug. Sie erinnerte sich an diesen Tag. Es war der Tag, wo sie sich näher gekommen waren, der Tag wo sie zusammen getanzt hatten. Die ganze Nacht!

Diesmal bat Catelyn aber am Abend lachend um eine Pause und nach frischer Luft. Gemeinsam gingen sie draußen spazieren und erzählten einander Geschichten aus der Kindheit in ihrem Zuhause.

Als sie bei den Zelten waren, stoppte Brandon auf einmal. „Hmm? Was ist das?", fragte er verwundert. „Sieht aus wie Ned." Tatsächlich war aus einem Zelt ein Mann getreten und eine junge Frau gleich nach ihm. Auf einmal begann Brandon neben ihr zu lachen. „ERWISCHT!", rief er freudig. „NED, DU BIST JA DOCH EIN WOLF!"

Schockiert drehten Ned und die Frau sich um. Catelyn schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund, als sie sah, wie die Frau eilig ihr Kleid richtete. Es war Lady Ashara Dayn! Sie hatte es gewusst!

„Brandon", erkannte Ned schockiert. „Was… also wir… ich…" Brandon grinste freudig. „Ich weiß was ihr getan habt", meinte er fröhlich. Catelyn wollte am liebsten verschwinden und nichts damit zu tun haben. „Hätte nie gedacht, dass du es in dir hast."

„Ich… ich… es ist nicht so wie du denkst, Brandon", stammelte Ned. „Ich habe vor sie zu heiraten."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Asharas Gesicht aus, was Catelyn jetzt gut erkannte, da sie näher traten. Catelyn konnte die Frau nur finster anblicken, die so unendlich viel schöner war und Ned ein Kind mit seinem Aussehen gegeben hatte. „Wirklich?", fragte sie freudig, während Brandon genervt meinte: „Natürlich hast du das."

Kurz warf Ned seinen Bruder einen wütenden Blick zu, dann holte er etwas aus der Tasche und reichte es Lady Ashara. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich am letzten Tag des Tjosts bei einem Picknick fragen", sprach er nur direkt zu ihr. „Es ist nicht sehr romantisch, aber Ashara, willst du mich heiraten?"

Glücklich nahm Ashara die Halskette entgegen und betrachtete sie, dann warf sie sich in Neds Arme, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn so stürmisch, dass Catelyn wegsehen musste. Ihr Mann, nein, nicht ihr Mann, aber… Oh, verdammt!

Der letzte Tag des Tjosts hatte Ned gesagt. Der Tag an dem Lyanna gekrönt werden würde und die Starks beim letzten Mal überstürzt an dem Tag abgereist wurden. Die ganze Zeit hatte Ned sie heiraten wollen und Catelyn war wirklich nichts anderes als ein Zwang gewesen. Ein Kriegstribut, den er nehmen musste.

„Ja, oh ja, Ned", hörte sie Lady Ashara sagen. „Ich warte seit dem ersten Abend auf diese Frage. Seit unserem ersten Tanz wusste ich, dass du der richtige für mich bist."

Diese Frau! Das war ihr Mann… Catelyn stoppte sich so zu denken. Nein, Ned war nicht ihr Mann. Brandon würde es sein. Die Götter hatten ihr eine Chance gewehrt wieder mit ihrem Verlobten zusammen zu sein. Mit ihrer wahren Liebe. Sollte diese Hure, die vor der Ehe ihre Beine geöffnet hatte, Ned haben. Diesmal würde sie Brandon durch ihre Liebe vor dem Tod bewahren.

* * *

 **Harrenhal, 279 n. A. E.**

Ashara Dayn hatte sich tatsächlich bereit erklärt eine schnelle Hochzeit vor einem Baum zu machen. Nicht einmal ein Septon traute die beiden. So etwas würde sie nie zustimmen. Es zeigte nur ihre Einfachheit, dass Lady Ashara dem zustimmte. Aber für Brandon genügte das und er sah sie als ehrbare Frau an. Catelyn konnte den Gedanken innerlich nicht ganz teilen.

Am letzten Tag beim Tjost passierte wieder genau das, was beim letzten Mal passiert war. Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen beschämte seine gute Frau und krönte Lyanna Stark zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit. Brandon tobte zu Recht.

„Wir können in Schnellwasser halt machen und dort heiraten, Brandon", sagte Catelyn freundlich. Sie wollte unbedingt mit ihm reisen. „Dann reise ich mit dir in den Norden."

„Nicht jetzt, Catelyn", tat Brandon ab. „Das ist ernst. Wir reisen ohne Umwege zurück in den Norden. Er hat Lyanna beleidigt."

„Ich weiß", meinte Catelyn einfühlsam. „Aber so können wir zusammen sein. Oder wir können in Winterfell heiraten, wenn es dort eine Septe gibt." Brandon würde ihr sicher eine Septe bauen. Ned hatte die Idee sicher von ihm gehabt.

„BEI DEN GÖTTERN, FRAU! BIST DU DUMM ODER WAS?"

Erschrocken zuckte Catelyn zusammen und wich zurück, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie meinte. Wieso sagte er sowas schreckliches?

„IN WINTERFELL GIBT ES KEINE SEPTE UND ES WIRD SIE AUCH NIE GEBEN! WILLST DU MEINE GÖTTER SCHON VOR DEINER ANWESENHEIT DORT BELEIDIGEN?"

Catelyn versuchte ihr Zittern zu beruhigen. Sie versuchte sich zu sagen, dass seine Wut nicht gegen sie gerichtet war. Dass es nichts mit ihr zu tun hatte. Dennoch schaffte sie es nicht ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Meine Anwesenheit?"

Brandons Gesicht leerte sich von seinem Zorn und seine Gesichtszüge wurden ernst. „Seien wir doch mal ehrlich, Catelyn. Diese Ehe wurde uns beiden aufgezwungen. Ich hab mit Vater so oft gestritten, aber er besteht darauf dass ich dich heirate. Für die Allianz und das Wohl unseres Landes. Aber ehrlich, was denkt er sich nur dabei. Er beleidigt alle Bannermänner mit dir. Du bist eine Südländerin mit dem falschen Glauben und den falschen Werten. Nichts für ungut, Catelyn, aber du hast nichts, was eine Lady von Winterfell braucht. Wir müssen den Ehrgeiz unserer Eltern nicht noch folgen und auf unser Unglück zu sprinten. Wir werden noch früh genug gezwungen sein für diese Farce zu heiraten."

Als Brandon ihr Gesicht betrachtete, erstarrte er. Aber es war zu spät. So schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnten lief sie aus dem Zelt. Bevor sie wegkonnte, hielt jemand sie mit den Armen auf.

„Lady Catelyn, was habt ihr? Ist etwas geschehen?"

Catelyn sah auf in die ernsten, aber sanften grauen Augen von Eddard Stark. Den Mann, den sie geheiratet hatte. Der Mann, der nie so etwas Abscheuliches zu ihr gesagt hätte. Aber dann fiel ihr Blick auf Lady Ashara an seiner Seite und das Unglück in ihrem Herzen nahm zu. Es fühlte sich an, als ob es zerquetscht würde.

Schnell riss sie sich aus seinen Armen und lief zurück zu den Männern ihres Vaters. Ohne zu jemand zu sprechen, warf sie sich in ihr Bett und trocknete mit dem Kissen die tausend Tränen, die bereits geflossen waren und die tausend Tränen, die noch kamen.

Brandon hatte sie nie gewollt. Brandon hatte sie nie geliebt. Und Ned auch nicht. Sie war nur eine aufgezwungene Bürde. Durch den Ehrgeiz ihres Vaters sollte sie zur Lady von Winterfell werden. Aber keiner sonst wollte sie dort sehen.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 279 n. A. E.**

Nach dem Turnier waren sie nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Catelyn hatte nicht mehr an Brandon geschrieben oder versucht irgendwas zu ändern, wie sein Leben zu retten. Der Mann wollte sie nicht.

Catelyn verbrachte viel Zeit in der Septe um zu beten. Sie befragte die Mutter und die Jungfrau um Rat. Aber keiner konnte ihr eine Antwort geben. Ihrer Septa erzählte sie von Brandons Gefühlen gegenüber ihr und fand nur in ihren Worten Trost.

„Lord Brandon wurde von den falschen Göttern vergiftet. Sie sind Dunkel und vertreiben das Licht seiner wahren Gefühle für euch. Nach einer gesegneten Ehe zwischen euch, wird euer Glaube ihn erleuchten und ihr werdet beide glücklich werden."

Ja, genau so musste es sein. Wenn Brandon und sie verheiratet wären, dann würde ihre Liebe aufblühen. Er würde erfüllt von richtigem Glauben sein und Septe in Winterfell errichten. Ein leuchtendes Vorbild im Norden, das seine Bannermänner anerkennen würden. Vielleicht würde sie den ganzen Norden zu den wahren Göttern bekehren können? Vielleicht war genau das ihr Schicksal als zukünftige Lady von Winterfell.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 280 n. A. E.**

Nach fast einem Jahr des furchtbaren Vorfalls, sahen Brandon und Catelyn sich wieder. Er schien etwas beschämt und vermied den Blick in ihre Augen. Es gab eine entscheidende Veränderung.

„Wo ist Lady Lyanna? Ich dachte sie sollte mit euch kommen."

Viele Emotionen spiegelten sich in Brandons Gesicht ab, aber sie fand darin keine Antwort. „Es gab viele Veränderungen", gab er praktisch zu. „Und es wurden viele Kompromisse geschlossen. Meine Schwester ist jetzt verheiratet. Mit Lord Bolton."

Mit Lord Bolton? Aber Haus Bolton und Haus Stark waren nicht sehr gut befreundet. Und was war mit Lord Robert Baratheon?

„Aber Lord Robert Baratheon?"

„Er war verärgert, als mein Vater die Verlobung gebrochen hat", meinte Brandon wenig bedauernd. „Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl als zuzustimmen."

Wie das? Aber Brandon schien nicht davon sprechen zu wollen.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen für unser letztes Gespräch", sagte Brandon zu ihr. „Ich war wütend und… aber das war nicht der Weg, wie man eine Dame behandelt. Auch wenn du eine Südländerin bist… also ich hab Ashara mit meinen Bruder gesehen und sie passt sich wunderbar im Norden an. Ich denke, dir wird das auch gelingen."

Ashara Dayn, jetzt Stark. Anscheinend hatte sie bereits eine Tochter geboren. Ihr Vater hatte ihr erzählt, dass Ned von seinem Vater Maidengraben bekommen hatte, dass zurzeit wieder aufgebaut wurde. Catelyn freute sich für Ned. Bis auf seiner schlechten Wahl an Frauen, war er ein guter Mensch und sie wünscht ihm Glück. Seine Kinder würden Bannermänner und treue Vasallen für ihren Sohn werden.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 280 n. A. E.**

Brandon und Catelyn heirateten an ihrem Lieblingsort. In der Septe, dem siebenseitigen Sandsteintempel, im Garten ihrer Mutter. Dort wurden sie gesegnet. Catelyn trug das Hochzeitskleid, das sie selbst gemacht hatte. Ein dunkelblaues Kleid aus Samt. Bestickt mit roten Fäden, die die Wellen zeigten und silbernen Forellen die in verschiedenen Größen an ihrem Rock hinaufsprangen. Sie hatte mehrere Jahre immer wieder daran gearbeitet und es zur Perfektion gebracht.

Auf dem Hochzeitfest war eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Alle Bannermänner ihres Vaters waren da und viele jungen Lords aus dem Norden. Catelyn trank sogar zwei Gläser Wein zur Feier des Tages und tanzte sechs Tänze mit ihrem Ehemann, einen mit ihrem Bruder, einen mit ihrem Vater und einen mit ihrem Onkel.

Genau so hatte sie sich ihre Hochzeit vorgestellt und immer wieder schaute sie in das Gesicht ihres Ehemannes. Ihres wunderschönen Ehemannes.

Irgendwann wurde zur Beischlafzeremonie gerufen und mit erhobenem Kinn ertrug sie es, wie die Männer sie auszogen und sie berührten. Der junge Jory Cassel befreite sie nur Zugern von ihren Kleidern und Lord Umber fasste ihr öfters an den Hintern. Catelyn schloss die Augen und sprach in Gedanken ein Gebet. Schließlich wurde sie fast nackt, nur mit einem zerfetzten Nachthemd vor der Tür abgesetzt.

Lachend verschwanden die Männer, aber sie hörte noch einen Witz darüber, wie der Wolf die Forelle essen würde. Schnell verschwand sie im Zimmer, ins Bett und versteckte sich sittsam unter den Laken, wie es sich für eine anständige Lady gehörte.

Bald kam Brandon zu ihr. Lachend schickte er die Damen weg und machte dann die Tür zu. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie hörte sein Seufzen. Ein wenig freute sie sich auch darauf ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen. Mit Ned war es recht erträglich gewesen und sie hatte einen wundervollen Sohn daraus bekommen.

Ihr Ehemann kam zu ihr. Brandon. So schön, so stark und so groß. Er lächelte sie an und ihr Herz schlug vor Aufregung. Bevor er sich zu ihr beugte, legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust. „Brandon, würdest du bitte die Kerze ausmachen." Wieder seufzte er und die Wildheit aus seinen Augen verschwand. Die Septa hatte recht. Sie würde es schaffen ihn zu zähmen.

* * *

 **Maidengraben, 280 n. A. E.**

Beim Abendessen hatte Brandon seine Nichte, Edshara, auf den Armen und verkündete fröhlich: „Ich gebe Ned recht. Es sollte noch ein hübsches Mädchen werden. Meine Nichte ist absolut bezaubernd. Ein Glück kommt sie nach ihrer Mutter."

„Nur nach den Aussehen. Vom Charakter ist Sara ganz wie ihr Vater. Ruhig und pflegeleicht", meinte Ashara mit einem glücklichen stolzen Lächeln, das nur eine Mutter haben konnte. Ihre Hand ruhte auf ihren bereits angeschwollenen Bauch. „Aber das hier wird ein Junge. Ich spüre es. Sein Name wird Robb sein und er wird ein großartiger Militärkommandant."

Robb. So hatte Ned gebeten, dass sie ihren Sohn nennen sollte. Damals. Was für eine Blasphemie. Der Bastard Jon mit dem schönen Namen Robb. Sein Gesicht mit Robbs Namen. Das war wie eine nachträgliche Beleidigung – auch wenn sie es nicht wussten.

„Nach Robb Strom", erkannte Brandon. „Neds persönlichen Kindheitshelden. Ich konnte mich mehr für Theon Stark begeistern, den Hungrigen Wolf."

Ein alter Stark-König, der in der Gruft von Winterfell begraben war. Catelyn wusste nicht, wofür er berühmt war.

„Ich mochte eher Rodrik Stark", befand Lady Ashara. „Er hat mit einem Ringkampf die Bäreninsel gewonnen und schenkte sie seinem Vasallen, einem Mormont."

Wie barbarisch. Catelyn dagegen hatte immer von Ritter und Prinzen geträumt. Die Targaryen-Prinzen waren es mehr wert bewundert zu werden.

* * *

 **Winterfell, 280 n. A. E.**

Ein paar Monate später, nachdem der Maester ihr bestätigt hatte, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, kam Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen nach Winterfell. Zu Anfang wurde er etwas frostig begrüßt. Alle erinnerten sich noch gut daran, wie Lady Lyanna von ihm in Harrenhal beleidigt wurde. Aber Lord Rickard Stark schaffte es die Manieren zu bewahren.

Catelyn wusste nicht worum es bei dem Gespräch ging, da Brandon eisern schwieg. Aber schon bald kamen alle wichtigen Lords nach Winterfell. Darunter war natürlich auch Lord Bolton mit seiner Frau Lyanna, deren Bauch bereits zeigte, dass sie ein Kind erwartete. Im Gegensatz zu Catelyn.

Es gab ein großes Festessen, aber keiner schien fröhlich zu sein. Irgendwann stand Lord Stark auf. „Willkommen in Winterfell, meine Freunde und Verbündeten. Ihr habt sicher alle geahnt, dass etwas Ernstes euch hier erwartet, wenn ich euch ohne angegebenen Grund nach Winterfell bitte. Dem ist so. Seit vielen Jahren wissen wir, das Krieg ansteht."

Geschockt sah Catelyn zu Lord Stark und dann zu allen Lords an den Tischen. Sie sollten das gewusst haben? Wie könnte das bekannt sein? Aber keiner schien überrascht zu sein. Nicht einmal bei Lady Ashara konnte sie erkennen, dass diese unerwartet überrascht war.

„Wir haben uns darauf vorbereitet. Wir haben dafür Bündnisse geschlossen", sagte Lord Stark und deutete auf Brandon und sie. „Mein Sohn Brandon heiratete zu diesem Zweck Lady Catelyn aus Haus Tully, damit wir mit den Flusslanden fest verbunden sind. Seit Jahren planen Lord Hoster Tully, Lord Jon Arryn und damals auch Lord Steffon Baratheon wie wir unsere Häuser fest miteinander verbinden können."

Pläne. Bündnisse. Brandon hatte gesagt, sie heirateten aus einem bestimmten Zweck. Catelyn hatte es nicht verstanden.

„Seit fast dreihundert Jahren pflegen wir natürlich gute Beziehungen zum Grünen Tal, aber mit den Flusslanden und den Sturmlanden hatte wir eher wenig zu tun, noch weniger mit den anderen südlichen Ländern. Wir haben die Winter immer allein durchgestanden. Aber auch schon lange ist uns bewusst, dass unsere alte Lebensart bedroht ist. Was uns wichtig ist, können wir nicht allein verteidigen. Deswegen die Bündnisse. Und jetzt werden sie ihren Zweck erfüllen."

Lord Rickard Stark deutete auf Prinz Rhaegar, der neben ihn saß und sich erhob. „Seit fast dreihundert Jahren bedroht meine Familie jedes Land, jede Familie, mit ihrer Unberechenbarkeit. Es heißt, jedes Mal, wenn ein Targaryen geboren wird, werfen die Götter eine Münze. Bei meinem Vater – wie sich zeigte – fiel die Münze auf die schlechte Seite. Noch nie gab es einen König in Westeros, der so verrückt und unbeherrscht war, wie mein Vater es jetzt ist. Ihr alle habt ihn in Harrenhal gesehen. Ihr alle habt gehört was er tut. All die Gerüchte sind wahr. Hinrichtungen durch Feuer an Schuldige und Unschuldige, an Männern und Frauen, an Kindern…"

Catelyn bemerkte die Unruhe, die entstand. Die Lords flüsterten und die Unzufriedenheit zeigte sich auch auf den Prinzen.

„Ich will die Herrschaft meines Vaters beenden. Sie muss enden, zum Wohle aller. Und es darf sich nicht wiederholen. Der Wahnsinn stammt aus dem Inzest in meiner Familie, da bin ich sicher. Ich werde sie beenden und ein Gesetz erlassen, dass meiner Familie verbietet, dies zu wiederholen. Lord Stark hat zugestimmt mich zu unterstützen, doch ich brauche auch eure Hilfe. Die Hilfe eines jeden einzelnen von euch, um die Schrecken – die mein Vater verbreitet – ein Ende zu bereiten."

Stille legte sich über allen und alle sahen zum Hohen Tisch, zu Lord Stark und zum Prinzen. Bis sich ein Mann erhob.

Es war Lord Manderly. Einige der wenigen, die den wahren Glauben auch im Norden folgte. „Verzeiht mein Prinz, aber das ist keine Versicherung", widersprach er. „Wie können wir uns sicher sein, dass die Münze bei euch auf die richtige Seite gefallen ist. Vielleicht dreht sie sich noch? Außerdem, was ist mit eurer eigenen verrückten Tat in Harrenhal? Als ihr Lady Lyanna beleidigt habt?"

Neugierig schaute Catelyn auf den Prinzen. Es war frech, das Lord Manderly es wagte, den Prinzen so etwas zu fragen. Allerdings erinnerte sie sich auch an die Entführung von Lyanna Stark. Nur das sie diesmal nicht geschehen war – wieso auch immer.

„Ich habe… ich wollte sie ehren", sprach Prinz Rhaegar und sah zu Lady Lyanna herüber, die neben Lord Bolton saß und seinen Blick standhielt. „Für ihre mutigen Taten als Ritter des Lachenden Baumes."

Was? Sie soll der mysteriöse Ritter gewesen sein? Eine Frau? Aber das war unmöglich! Keine wahre Lady würde so etwas tun.

Lord Bolton persönlich stand auf. Sie musste praktisch lauschen, um die leisen Worte zu verstehen. „Meine Frau ist eine wahre Lady des Nordens. Ihre Taten waren mutig und ehrenvoll, aber eure waren es nicht. Eure südliche Tradition des Blumenkranzes beleidigte eure Frau und meine dazu, denn niemand ehrt den Mut eines Kriegers mit Blumen. Eine Tat der Dummheit eher, statt des Wahnsinns – wie ich zugeben muss."

Wie konnte er? Er beleidigte den Prinzen! Und… und… sie hörte wie die Lords des Nordens ihre Zustimmung gaben. Alle stimmten zu. Was war mit Lady Lyanna, die es sich anmaßte eine Rüstung zu tragen und eine Aktivität für Männer beiwohnte?

„Wie es auch um euer Fehlverhalten bestellt war, so habt ihr eine Frage vermieden. Was ist wenn ihr doch wahnsinnig werden? Oder was, wenn eine eurer Nachfahren sich entschließt die Gesetzte wieder umzuwerfen und seine Schwester zu heiraten? Sollen wir dann auf Ewig dem Wahnsinn eurer Familie unterworfen sein?", fragte Lord Umber und stand auf. „Ich sag euch jetzt mal, was ich von euch Targaryens halte." Erschrocken zuckte Catelyn zusammen, als er auf einmal auf den Boden spuckte, vor Prinz Rhaegar!

Die beiden starrten sich in die Augen. Seine Königswachen, Ser Oswell und Ser Arthur, schienen vortreten zu wollen, doch Rhaegar hob eine Hand.

„Ich gebe euch mal eine Geschichtsstunde, Prinz", meinte Lord Umber polternd. Das letzte Wort sagte er voller Ekel. „Als euer Vorfahre Aegon Targaryen Westeros eroberte hatte er Drachen und nichts weiter. Er war ein Fremder, ohne Macht und Familientradition, der mit seinen Schwestern Unzucht trieb. Keiner wollte sich ihm unterwerfen, aber sie wurden durch die Drachen erobert. Der Norden, der unbesiegbare Norden hatte Torrhen Stark als König. Ein guten, freundlichen Mann, der sich um sein Volk sorgte. Der ganze Norden war bereit für ihn zu kämpfen und in den Tod zu gehen, doch Torrhen beugte das Knie um das Leben seines Volkes zu retten. Einige Lords gingen aus Westeros und schwuren erst zurückzukommen, wenn es wieder einen Stark-König gibt. Alle anderen dachten sich, dass sie ab jetzt zwar Torrhen mit Lord ansprachen, aber er ihr wahrer König blieb. Die Starks mögen euch gedient haben, aber für den Norden gab es immer nur einen König und der trug den Namen Stark. Jetzt, wo die Targaryens am Ende sind – da ihre Drachen fort sind und nichts weiter übrig ist als ihr Wahnsinn – da kommt ihr an und braucht unsere Hilfe? Ich sagte es euch mitten ins Gesicht: Der Norden kennt keinen anderen König, als den König des Nordens, dessen Name Stark ist. Ihr wollt euren Thron und unsere Hilfe dafür? Wir geben sie euch, wenn ihr uns in Ruhe lasst. Wenn ihr Haus Stark von ihrem Treueeid befreit und uns unseren König zurück gebt. DEN KÖNIG DES NORDENS!"

„DEN KÖNIG DES NORDENS!"

„DEN KÖNIG DES NORDENS!"

„DEN KÖNIG DES NORDENS!"

Nacheinander standen alle Lords des Nordens auf. Trommelten und klopften. Stießen mit den Tassen auf den Tisch. Trampelten mit den Füßen auf den Boden und kamen zu einem Wort: „STARK! STARK! STARK! STARK! STARK!"

Prinz Rhaegar sah vollkommen besiegt aus. Als wäre das das letzte, was er erwartet hatte.

* * *

 **Winterfell, 280 n. A. E.**

Auf einmal war sie eine Prinzessin. Prinz Rhaegar hatte für die Streitkraft des Nordens, eine Unabhängigkeitserklärung unterschrieben. Für die Unterstützung der Flusslande musste der Prinz für Lysa einen sehr guten Ehemann finden und ihr Vater wollte, dass Onkel Brynden im Kleinen Rat diente. Das Grüne Tal hatte sich auch angeschlossen, da sie mit dem Norden verbunden waren und Steuererlass bekommen sollten. Erst war Jon Arryn eine Position im Rat angeboten worden, aber die hatte er abgelehnt.

Allerdings wusste Catelyn nicht, wieso die Westlande sich auf Prinz Rhaegars Seite gestellt hatten. Zumindest wusste sie, dass Lady Cersei nicht den Prinzen heiraten sollte. Wie auch? Er war schließlich bereits verheiratet.

Brandon zog in den Krieg. Mit seinem Vater und seinem Bruder. Mit allen außer Benjen. Er war der Stark in Winterfell. Lyanna kehrte zurück nach Grauenstein, um dort alles zu leiten und Ashara nach Maidengraben. Beide hatten den Titel Prinzessin erhalten.

Währenddessen versuchte Catelyn sich, wie sie es gelernt hatte, um den Haushalt zu kümmern. Immer wieder stieß sie dabei mit Benjen aneinander.

„Wofür brauchen wir eine Septa in Winterfell?"

Wie konnte er nur so begriffsstutzig sein? Der Junge war dreizehn Jahre alt. Sowas musste er schon gelernt haben.

„Ich brauche sie um mein Kind richtig zu erziehen. Eine Septa und ein Kindermädchen."

Benjen runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Kindermädchen braucht man erst bei mehreren Kindern. Aber eine Septa brauchen wir hier im Norden nicht. Alle Kinder des Hauses Stark werden im Alten Glauben erzogen."

Catelyn versuchte nicht wütend zu werden. „Aber ich bin aus dem Süden. Ich glaube an die Sieben. Meine Kinder-" „Sie werden Stark-Kinder sein. Prinzen und Prinzessinnen des Nordens. Ein Land das bis auf zwei Ausnahmen nur den Alten Glauben folgt. Das müsstet ihr jetzt bereits gelernt haben, Prinzessin Catelyn."

Wie konnte er? Es war immer noch ihr Glaube! Ihre Kinder sollten dieselben Werte lernen wie sie. Dafür würde sie sorgen.

* * *

 **Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.**

Catelyn fühlte sich allein und schrecklich, als sie ihr Kind zur Welt brachte. Eine Hebamme und der Maester waren dabei. Aber nicht ihre Schwester oder ihre Septa. Beim letzten Mal waren sie da gewesen.

Beim letzten Mal hatten die Wehen am Morgen angefangen und die Geburt von Robb hatte bis zum Nachmittag gedauert. Am Ende des letzten Jahres hatte Prinzessin Ashara einen Robb geboren und Prinzessin Lyanna hatte den Erben von Grauenstein am Anfang des Jahres geboren, Lord Domeric Bolton.

Diesmal dauerte die Geburt ihres Kindes die ganze Nacht. Sie schrie und weinte, aber sie ertrug es. Wie es ihre Pflicht als Frau war. Denn sie wusste, was der Lohn für ihre Schmerzen war.

„Es ist ein Mädchen, Prinzessin", sagte die Hebamme. „Eine wunderschöne kleine Prinzessin für Winterfell."

Ein Mädchen? Aber wieso war es kein Junge? Beim letzten Mal war es ein Junge gewesen.

Ihr wurde ihre Tochter in die Arme gelegt und die Hebamme hatte recht gehabt. Es war ein wunderschönes Mädchen. „Sansa", nannte Catelyn sie. Es war ein nordischer Name der ihr gefiel und er passte zu dem Mädchen mir roten Haaren, befand sie. „Prinzessin Sansa Stark."

* * *

 **Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.**

„Der Krieg geht voran", erzählte Benjen ihr. „Die Schlacht am Dreizack war zu unseren Gunsten entscheidend. Sie ziehen jetzt nach Königsmund, um die Hauptstadt einzunehmen. Wenn der König abgesetzt ist, werden sie zurückkehren. Dann werden wir endlich befreit von den Targaryens sein."

Für Catelyn war es immer noch unglaublich. Die Targaryens waren die Königsfamilie. Niemals hatten sie in den Flusslanden an die Unabhängigkeit gedacht. Aber hier im Norden hatten die Menschen anscheinend von Anfang an etwas gegen das Haus Targaryen gehabt. Niemand betrachtete als Ehre ihnen zu dienen.

Catelyn ging in ihr Zimmer und dankte den Göttern für das Ende des Krieges und bat um die baldige Rückkehr ihres Mannes.

* * *

 **Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.**

„Nein. Nein! NEIN! DAS IST NICHT WAHR! ES IST UNMÖGLICH!"

„Es ist wahr", sagte Benjen voller Bedauern. Seine Augen waren gerötet. „Brandon starb bei der Explosion von Königsmund. Vater hat es selbst gesehen."

Das konnte nicht sein. Wie konnten die Götter wieder so grausam zu ihr sein? Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Was würde mit ihr passieren?

* * *

 **Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.**

Monate später kam die Armee zurück nach Winterfell. Angeführt von König Rickard Stark mit seiner neuen Frau, Königin Rhaella. Um das Bündnis mit dem Süden noch für eine Generation gehalten, hatten sie geheiratet. Königin Rhaella hatte ihren Säugling, ihre Tochter Daenerys auf den Armen, die noch vom verrückten König war. Jetzt aber zeichnete sich auf durch ihren Bauch eine erneute Schwangerschaft ab. Das Kind von Rickard Stark.

Einer der Königsritter war dabei. Ser Arthur Dayn war anscheinend gewählt wurden, um die Königin und die Prinzessin im Norden zu beschützen. Catelyn sah wie er seine Schwester Ashara umarmte. Vielleicht hatte er sich aber freiwillig für die Aufgabe gemeldet.

Am meisten überraschte sie die Anwesenheit ihres Vaters, Lord Tully. Es fiel ihr schwer auf die Gebeine ihres Mannes zu sehen, während ihr Vater ihr gegenüberstand. Etwas würde passieren.

* * *

 **Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.**

„Der zukünftige König des Nordens ist Prinz Eddard. König Rickard war da sehr eindeutig, als er zugestimmt hatte die Königin Rhaella zu heiraten", erzählte Vater ihr. „Und wie du weißt ist Prinz Eddard mit Prinzessin Ashara verheiratet. Die beiden haben bereits Kinder, einen Erben."

„Was ist mit mir? Und meiner Tochter Sansa?"

„Catelyn sei nicht naiv", schallte Vater sie. „Sansa ist ein Mädchen und wird nicht erben. Das weißt du auch. Aber ich habe mit Rickard eine Vereinbarung getroffen, sodass wie versprochen Tully-Blut auf dem Winterthron sitzen wird. Sansa wird mit Robb Stark verlobt."

Ihre Tochter? Mit… mit… Robb war Sansas Cousin. Das war akzeptabel. „Mein kleines Mädchen ist zu jung", meinte Catelyn traurig. „Sie ist nur ein paar Monate alt."

„Catelyn, sie wird ja nicht gleich sofort heiraten, sondern erst um ein paar Jahre", meinte Vater. „Wichtiger ist was mit dir passiert. Ich habe vor, dich mit zurück nach Schnellwasser zu nehmen. Rickard ist zwar bereit dich hierzulassen, aber du hättest hier keinen Einfluss mehr. Zuhause bist du mir mehr von Nutzen."

Und auf einmal verstand sie, was sie vorher nicht in ihre Gedanken zulassen konnte. Ned war jetzt der Erbe und er war verheiratet. Catelyn würde niemals die Lady von Winterfell werden, die Königin des Nordens. Das war Ashara Dayn bestimmt.

„Sansa und ich sollen zurück in den Süden kommen?", fragte Catelyn entsetzt. „Was wird dann geschehen?" Musste sie wieder heiraten?

Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht Sansa. Rickard hat mir gesagt, dass der Norden nicht zwei Generationen hintereinander eine südliche Dame akzeptieren wird. Sansa muss hier im Norden bleiben und aufwachsen. Nur du wirst mit mir zurückkommen."

Wütend und entsetzt sprang Catelyn auf. „Du willst mich von meinem Kind trennen? Du glaubst, dass du mir einfach so meine Tochter wegnehmen kannst? Das lasse ich nicht zu!"

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 281 n. A. E.**

Catelyn hatte tagelang geweint. Aber es gab keine Wahl. Sie hatte ihre Pflicht erfüllen müssen und dazu gehörte sich von ihrer Tochter zu trennen. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen hatte sie Sansa in Asharas Arme gegeben, bevor sie in die Kutsche gestiegen war. Wie immer – und wie es sich für eine pflichtbewusste Dame gehörte – hatte sie ihrem Vater gehorcht.

Schnellwasser war seltsam leer und hohl. Ihr Onkel Brynden Tully half bei Königsmund und den Bauarbeiten der Hauptstadt, die wahrscheinlich Jahre andauern würden. Die Hauptstadt war komplett zerstört wurden und nur noch eine Landschaft von Ruinen. Als Meister des Rechts musste er bereits jetzt die Ordnung bewahren und ein neues Rechtssystem aufbauen.

Ihre Schwester Lysa dagegen war mit Robert Baratheon verheiratet wurden, dem Lord von Sturmkap. Eine gute Ehe, wie Prinz… König Rhaegar es versprochen hatte. König Aerys war bei der Explosion gestorben, die wahrscheinlich seinem Befehl zugrunde lag.

Edmure und ihr Vater waren natürlich da. Aber ihr Bruder war ein Junge, der sich nur für sein Schwert und sein Pferd interessierte.

„Ich bin dabei einen neuen Ehemann für dich zu finden. Aber es gibt nicht mehr viel Auswahl an Hohen Lords und ihre Erben."

Ihr Vater hatte sie immer mit einem Hohen Lord verheiraten wollen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, sie war dafür geschaffen eine hohe Lady zu sein.

„Wirst du mich mit Lord Arryn verheiraten?", fragte Catelyn besorgt, weil sie sich erinnerte, dass es Lysas Schicksal gewesen war. In ihrem vorherigen Erinnerungen.

„Lord Arryn will nicht mehr heiraten. Er hat seinen Neffen Elbert als Erben und der ist mit der Nichte von König Stark verheiratet. Lord Arryn wird das nördliche Königreich nicht beleidigen, indem er die Erbfolge ändert", erzählte Vater ihr. „Aber ich versuche mit Lord Lennister eine Allianz zu schließen. Sein Sohn Jaime starb und seinen Sohn Tyrion hat er zur Zitadelle geschickt. Er muss jetzt erneut heiraten, wenn er das Erbe nicht an seinen Bruder Kevan weitergeben will."

Ser Jaime Lennister starb ebenfalls in der Explosion. Seine Tochter Cersei konnte nicht erben. Aber einen Ehemann hatte sie auch noch nicht.

„Lord Lennister?", fragte Catelyn und dachte an Lord Lennister. Sie hatte ihn ein paar Mal bei Turnieren von weiten gesehen. Er war im Alter ihres Vaters.

Wie hatte sich ihr Leben nur so entwickeln können? Einmal sollte sie die Lady von Winterfell werden. Einmal war sie es. Dann sollte sie es wieder werden. Dann war sie kurz davor und schließlich sollte sie sogar Königin werden. Aber jetzt war alles weg.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 282 n. A. E.**

Die Königin des Nordens hatte einen Jungen geboren und ihn Jon Stark genannt. Catelyn wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Es konnte unmöglich der Bastard ihres Mannes sein. Aber Jon sollte wie ein wahrer Stark aussehen und er sollte Maidengraben erben.

Catelyn dachte an den Bastard und wie sich einmal gewünscht hatte von Neds Indiskretion gewusst zu haben. Die Götter hatten ihr den Wunsch gewehrt und sie zurückgeschickt. Sie hatte es gewusst, gesehen und er hatte eine andere geheiratet. Catelyn hatte Brandon geheiratet, der sie nie wirklich gewollt hatte. Jetzt hatte sie ein Mädchen, das sie nicht sehen durfte und bald würde sie Lord Lennister heiraten.

Oft schloss sie die Augen und betete zu den Göttern für eine erneute Chance. Eine Flucht aus ihrem kommenden Schicksal. Aber nichts geschah.


End file.
